


I'm Yours

by alphaikaros10



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1xR - Freeform, Church of Lemons 2021, F/M, Gundam Wing Church of Lemons, gundam wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaikaros10/pseuds/alphaikaros10
Summary: Here is my contribution for our Church of Lemons event on the last day of February!I had spent an all-nighter to redo the whole piece, from lineart to coloring. Also, I'm sorry, but I really suck at making background.Shoutout for the amazing Enelle for the tips on how to draw and color blanket ripples! That helped me so much for the whole "re-touch" of my work.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	I'm Yours




End file.
